


& it goes without saying i love you

by orphan_account



Series: capturing the temporal space of a true groupchat [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro:Do you have a moment?Akira:alwaysGoro:I was wondering if you could convey something to your friends.Akira:would this be better irlGoro:You would be better IRL.or: fix-it chatfic, because i'm beyond pretentious





	& it goes without saying i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scionblad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionblad/gifts).



> if the localization of persona 5 can exist in a doubt-suspending space between two popular cultures and their memes then!! so!! can!! i!!
> 
> HERE'S AN EDIT. I FORGOT TO SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY FRIENDS WHO HELPED WITH AND SUFFERED MY EXISTENCE DURING THIS. THANK YOU!
> 
>  **IF YOU ARE ON MOBILE:** there are two columns! please make sure you can see both of them as you read.

 

****

**kurusu akira protection squad**

Akira, Ryuji, Ann, +4 others

| 

****

**akechi is bae**

Akechi Goro  
  
---|---  
  
**Futaba: ** why's inari so gross asking for a friend

**Ann: ** who's the friend

**Futaba: ** yusuke

**Haru: ** You're asking why Yusuke's gross... for Yusuke

**Akira:** what's up futaba

**Futaba: ** no? i'm asking why inari's gross... for yusuke

**Haru: ** I see

**Ryuji: ** GUYS

**Ryuji: ** no1 ever let me go 2 the Shibuya arcade ever again

**Haru: ** Oh no, what happened?

**Yusuke: ** Nothing about which to be concerned, Akira. 

**Yusuke: ** She's eating chips with chopsticks.

**Ann: ** oh…

**Haru: ** That does sound like Futaba

**Futaba: ** AND? HE? IS TOUCHING MY STUFF? WITH HIS DISGUSTING GREASY PAWS?

**Ann: ** ew yusuke why

**Ryuji: ** Mishima was there

**Futaba: ** that’s awful ryuji

**Yusuke: ** It was only the remote. 

**Akira:** whoa there. in this house we tolerate mishima yuki

**Yusuke: ** The sound was too loud.

**Futaba: ** i didn't realize he had a second name

**Ryuji: ** U GUYS I WASNT DONE

**Ryuji: ** HE'S FINE H EJ SUT KEPT ASKING ?S ABOUT AKAIRA

**Ann: ** oh remotes are fair game

**Futaba: ** no? they aren't? 

**Futaba: ** you animals???

**Ryuji: ** N NOW THE COIN DUDE DEFIANTLY THINKS HHE'S MY IG RFRLIEND

**Ann: ** akaira

**Akira:** i would love to be your ig rfrliend ryuji

**Yusuke: ** Annimals?

**Futaba: ** die

**Ryuji: ** stfu

**Ann: ** yeah

**Futaba: ** that doesn't even work

**Akira:** i'll allow it

**Haru: ** I'm with Futaba

**Yusuke: ** o(_ _)o

**Haru: ** Why not use your other hand for the remote

**Akira:** that seems reasonable

**Futaba: ** thank you haru you're my only friend

**Futaba: ** THANK YOU AKIRA YOU ARE ALSO MY ONLY FRIEND

**Ann: ** idk no grease takes away from the true experience of eating chips

**Futaba: ** wtf calm down there dr takamaki

**Haru: ** But there's no reason for the oil to be on Futaba's things!

**Ann: ** don't hide from the truth

**Ann: ** but yeah yusuke maybe use your other hand

**Yusuke: ** Put your phone down @Futaba

**Yusuke: ** We've been paused on the opening too long. You'll have to start it over.

**Futaba: ** yeah yeah whatever

|    
  
**Akira:** why's yusuke the best asking for my cat

**Ann: ** kitagawa yusuke protection squad

**Akira:** protect us from kitagawa yusuke's bomb biceps squad

**Ryuji: ** PLSSSS NO

|    
  
**Ryuji: ** I miss when our gruop name was cool any1 else miss that

| 

**Goro: ** Do you have a moment?  
  
**Ann: ** are you saying that loving AKIRA isn't cool

| 

**Akira:** always  
  
**Haru: ** I have to agree that "Phantom Thieves of Hearts" had a cooler vibe

**Ryuji: ** SEE Haru GETS ME

**Haru: ** Not that I don't love Akira

| 

**Goro: ** I was wondering if you could convey something to your friends.  
  
**Haru: ** We've had this name for a while too

| 

**Akira:** would this be better irl  
  
**Ryuji: ** free us ANN u have the power

**Ann: ** hmmmmmmmm

**Ryuji: ** if u ❤ him set him free

| 

**Goro:** You would be better IRL.

**Akira:** ha

**Akira:** shoot  
  
**Ann: ** what would we change to?

**Ryuji: ** s/t cool

|    
  
**Ann: ** like??

**Ryuji: ** idk I'm not creative

**Ryuji: ** @Yusuke @Futaba come back we need a better name

**Ryuji: ** Haru ur a bzness lady this is ur job

**Ryuji: ** @Makoto u 2 prez

| 

**Akira:** go for it

**Akira:** is what i meant

**Akira:** sorry

**Goro: ** It's fine.

**Goro: ** Thank you.  
  
  | 

**Goro: ** I've... been drafting it for a while.  
  
**Ryuji: ** number #1 team

**Futaba: ** number number one team

**Ann: ** team team

**Futaba: ** number number one team team

**Haru: ** I thought we said cool

**Yusuke: ** Phoenix Rangers?

**Ann: ** oh! we could all have a color! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

**Makoto: ** What do we need a name for?

**Ryuji: ** the chat prez cuz this name is bad

**Ryuji: ** DIBS BLUE

**Ryuji: ** ann ur pink

**Ann: ** red akira!

**Ann: ** yay

**Futaba: >**mona is blue

**Ryuji: ** damn I haven't watched featherman in 4ever

**Ryuji: ** ugh fine yellow

**Yusuke: ** It is surprisingly poignant.

**Futaba: ** surprisingly!?

**Yusuke: ** Futaba is white.

**Futaba: ** WHAT

**Futaba: ** GREEN?

**Yusuke: ** To choose from you, Makoto, and Haru, you are the antithesis of Ann.

**Futaba: ** GREEN

**Ann: ** OMG WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

**Yusuke: ** No.

**Ryuji: ** dude she's green

**Futaba: ** GREEN

**Haru: ** Yusuke I think you're white

**Futaba: ** INARIS WHITE

**Futaba: ** IM GREEN @Akira TELL HIM IM GREEN

| 

**Akira:** okay

**Goro: ** Tell me what you think?

**Akira:** sure

**Goro: ** https://docs.google.com/document/d/…  
  
**Makoto: ** Masked Circle

**Ryuji: **???

**Makoto: ** We're still listing names, right?

**Makoto: ** Also purple is mine

**Haru: ** I wanted purple…

**Ryuji: ** we can change b/w seasons

**Futaba: ** yeah inari can be white and then kicked off the SHOW

| 

**Akira:** you're right

**Akira:** i would be better irl

**Goro: ** As if that is news to you.

**Akira:** i need something from you  
  
**Futaba: ** can't believe inari joined a cult

**Ann: ** the cult of joker

**Ryuji: ** us

**Futaba: ** a blast for you and a blasphemy

**Ann: ** handsome peeves of tart

| 

**Goro: ** What is it?  
  
**Ryuji: ** ANN what

**Ann: ** i'm so hungry rn

**Yusuke: ** The Dawn Brigade.

**Haru: ** Nice one, Futaba

**Ann: ** YUSUKE

**Yusuke: ** Yes?

**Ann: ** stealthy i love it

**Ryuji: ** I'm at center street come pay for me lunch ANN

**Ann: ** omw if you pay for a crepe

**Ryuji: ** likr hell

**Ann: ** good thing i have no problems eating crepes alone

**Ann: ** see ya blasphemites i'm at my stop (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ

| 

**Akira:** i need you to be honest

**Akira:** with me if not yourself

**Akira:** you really want them to see this?

**Akira:** and you really care what they say?  
  
**Ryuji: ** where'd AKIRA go

**Ryuji: ** we gettin this done 2nite i want hats n ts

**Makoto: ** Pass.

**Ryuji: ** n a new constitution

| 

**Goro: ** Does it read inorganic?  
  
**Futaba: ** standing ovation for ryuji's autocorrect

**Yusuke: ** We have a constitution?

| 

**Akira:** i think you know that's not what i meant  
  
**Ryuji: ** contract

**Ryuji: ** w/e

**Yusuke: ** We can formally retract friendship?

**Haru: ** Technically only Makoto and my contracts would be legally binding

| 

**Akira:** can i call

**Akira:**?

**Goro: ** no 

**Goro: ** soroy  
  
**Ryuji: ** b/c we love the law

| 

**Goro: ** Sorry. I'm on the train

**Akira:** alright that's fine  
  
**Futaba: ** hey whoever is reading this. ryuji doesn't speak sarcasm. it's true we love the law and abiding by it

**Haru: ** :)

| 

**Akira:** i'll share it if that's what you want

**Akira:** even if it's less for them and more for you  
  
  | 

**Goro: ** I don't need to speak with them directly.

**Akira:** but you do want to know what they say  
  
  |    
  
**Ann: ** WE LOVE THE LAW

|    
  
**Ann: ** real good sumiratains of lungs

**Ann: ** sumairitins

**Ann: ** sumairitins??

**Ryuji: ** ANN 

**Ryuji: ** Y Es

**Haru: ** asdf

**Haru: ** Yes

**Yusuke: ** Approve.

**Yusuke: ** Also Futaba is choking on a chip.

| 

**Goro: ** Don't call me a coward.

**Akira:** i'm not  
  
**Yusuke: ** She's still going. Should I be concerned?

**Haru: ** Stand-by with water!!

**Ryuji: ** DONT DIE FUTUABA

| 

**Goro: ** Do it

**Goro: ** Please  
  
**Futaba: ** REAL GOOD SAMARITANS OF LUNGS

**Futaba: ** IM CHOKING OUT A LUNG SAVE ME REAL GOOD SAMARITANS

**Yusuke: ** Well, now she isn't.

**Ann: ** THANKS EVERYONE i'll accept donations in the form of ryuji paying for this crepe

**Ryuji: ** u kno what i'm On my way!

**Ryuji: ** wtf. omw*

**Ann: ** (´ ε ` )♡

| 

**Goro: ** I do care

**Akira:** okay.

**Akira:** i believe you.  
  
**Akira:** @everyone https://docs.google.com/document/d/…

**Akira:** ^ read when you have the time please.

**Yusuke: ** What is it?

**Futaba: ** akira...?

**Ryuji: ** dude where u been

**Ryuji: **???

|     
  | 

**Goro: ** You're an anonymous squirrel.

**Akira:** thought you're on a train?  
  
**Futaba: ** …

**Ann: ** oh

**Futaba: ** what is this lmao

**Ryuji: ** yea wtf………

| 

**Goro: ** I have a seat.

**Akira:** i'll try not to get run over by a bus  
  
**Haru: ** Akira, explain.

| 

**Akira:** squeak squeak

**Goro: ** Thanks...  
  
**Akira:** akc asked me to share it with everyone

**Akira:** you don't have to read it but it is for you.

|    
  
**Yusuke: ** From him, this reads sincere.

**Futaba: ** yeah okay

**Futaba: ** but like

**Futaba: ** i know we said we'd give him another chance but that doesn't mean I SPECIFICALLY want to interact with him

**Futaba: ** like… 

**Yusuke: ** As of now?

**Futaba: ** hhh

| 

**Goro: ** Is Morgana with you?

**Akira:** [ **Yusuke:** From him, this reads sincere.]

**Akira:** asleep

**Goro: ** Ah...

**Goro: ** Hm.

**Akira:** hm?  
  
**Ann: ** this is a lot...

**Ann: ** but i think yusuke's right

**Ann: ** for him

**Ryuji: ** yeah

**Ryuji: ** guy ain't rly a good actor 

**Ryuji: ** the end pissing me off tho

| 

**Goro: ** Kitagawa is interesting.

**Akira:** yeah?

**Goro: ** People are keen to name him abnormal, but having spent time with him it's clear he possesses artistic insight.

**Goro: ** Through both training and talent.  
  
**Futaba:** i'm not saying he ISN'T sincere or anything but like

**Futaba: ** i think it's easier to act like something you're not via text ya know...

**Haru: ** Ok

**Haru: ** What do we do with this

**Yusuke: ** @Akira

| 

**Akira:** he's a good dude

**Akira:** really into sentai rn tho 

**Akira:** i'm afraid he's gonna paint us as rangers

**Goro: ** Which one?

**Akira:** idk he and futaba have been at it for weeks

**Akira:** h/o  
  
**Haru: ** Akira, we know you're reading

**Akira:** that's not up to me

**Futaba: ** what isn't?

**Akira:** how you feel

**Akira:** what you do

**Futaba: ** you're the leader!

| 

**Goro: ** You're red, of course  
  
**Akira:** and idt it's up to you as a group either like this isn't a kurusu akira protection squad or phantom thief squad thing

**Akira:** it's everyone individually.

**Akira:** even if it's addressed in general.

**Akira:** futaba, i never cut him off. i never hid that from you guys

**Akira:** and i also didn't expect you to do the same

|    
  
**Makoto: ** That's a good point, Akira. 

**Ryuji: ** wb makoto

**Ryuji: ** ok tbhhhh I'd have taken him out 2 eat & junk if his # still worked

**Ryuji: ** thnk he blocked me

**Makoto: ** Thanks. 

**Makoto: ** I just caught up.

**Ryuji: ** ngl like it keeps me up at night just thinking about all this shit

**Ann: ** ok i think everyone has a point like we did say we'd give him a second chance and that doesn't really have to be us specifically but like

**Ann: ** who else is it going to be

**Ryuji: ** yea ANN

**Ann: ** everyone else on like the entire planet failed him

**Ryuji: ** and also a God

**Yusuke: ** He has spent a lot of time alone. 

**Ann: ** also like he's not even asking us to talk to him or anything

| 

**Akira:** of course

**Akira:** [ **Ryuji:** DIBS BLUE

**Ryuji:** ann ur pink

**Ann:** red akira!

**Ann:** yay

**Futaba: >**mona is blue

**Ryuji:** damn I haven't watched featherman in 4ever

**Ryuji:** ugh fine yellow

**Yusuke:** It is surprisingly poignant.

**Futaba:** surprisingly!?

**Yusuke:** Futaba is white.

**Futaba:** WHAT

**Futaba:** GREEN?]

**Akira:** yusuke's white

**Akira:** haru and makoto both want purple

**Goro: ** Haha, these are accurate.

**Goro: ** Futaba is definitely green.

**Akira:** i trust you

**Goro: ** Purple suits Haru more.

**Akira:** what are you  
  
**Makoto: ** Yeah, but that makes it a bit nebulous.

**Haru: ** He still always wants the last word, doesn't he?

**Futaba: ** wow i don't feel like doing anything now :\

**Futaba: ** can we talk about something else

**Yusuke: ** We could replay the ending. I missed the preview.

**Makoto: ** I think it's okay to not know how to feel

**Makoto: ** But he didn't actually leave an opening.

**Makoto: ** If this /is/ about us individually, I mean.

**Haru: ** Yeah do we reach him through you? @Akira

| 

**Goro: **...Black.

**Akira:** that can't be right

**Goro: ** Why not?

**Akira:** bc i'm hotter in black let's switch

**Goro: ** You can't be black!

**Akira:** let nyakira be black

**Goro: ** Morgana?

**Akira:** yes he rose from the dead specifically to demand i be black

**Akira:** too lazy to turn light on or would send a pic  
  
**Akira:** you want to talk?

**Ann: ** actually yeah

**Makoto: ** I do.

**Ryuji: ** yea not alone tho ain't bout that

| 

**Goro: ** You deprive me.  
  
**Futaba: ** brb

**Ryuji: ** ANN where u at

**Ann: ** usual place!

**Ryuji: ** O I SEE U

| 

**Akira:** ;)

**Goro: ** Ick.

**Akira:** ;(

**Akira:** makoto wants to talk

**Akira:** +haru +ann +ryuji

**Akira:** but not alone

**Akira:** you blocked them?

**Goro: ** A little bit.  
  
  | 

**Akira:** you wanna talk?

**Akira:** i can add you to the group

**Goro: ** Don't

**Akira:** halfass it to the end

**Goro: ** I'm not

**Goro: ** fine

**Akira:** here we go  
  
**Akira:** alright

|    
  
→ Akira added Goro to **kurusu akira protection squad**

|     
  
**Ryuji: ** hey

**Makoto: ** Hello.

**Ann: ** hi!

| 

**Goro: ** "kurusu akira protection squad"

**Akira:** akechi goros don't interact

**Akira:** jk

**Goro: ** Mhm.

**Akira:** we're in the running for a Cool new name if you'd like to grace us with your intellect senpai

**Akira:** they've been trying to pun off my name

**Akira:** we narrowly escaped "akiraboyz" last time

**Goro: ** Don't act as if you hate a tickled ego.

**Akira:** you just

**Akira:** do this on purpose don't you

**Goro: ** A little bit.

**Akira:** then don't? act? all? disgusted?

**Goro: ** :)  
  
**Yusuke: ** (•ิ_•ิ)?

|    
  
**Akira:** @Goro

**Goro: ** Ah. Good evening, everyone.

|    
  | 

**Goro: **...  
  
**Goro: ...** Futaba is green.

**Ryuji: ** ok dude wtf

**Goro: ** If my humble opinion counts for something.

**Futaba: ** FUCKING THANK YOU?

**Futaba: ** it doesn't but i'll allow it

**Goro: ** … I'm sorry. Sakamoto.

**Haru: ** Don't you mean you're "issuing an apology"

|    
  | 

**Akira:** humble

**Goro: ** And inorganic.

**Akira:** a little bit inorganic  
  
**Goro: ** … I'm sorry about that, too.

**Goro: ** I can't backread, but:

|    
  | 

**Goro: ** God Akira

**Goro: ** I'v e ebeen staring at that hsit letter for days

**Goro: ** Truthhfully I've been meeting to write and send it for a long time and when I said I care I mean tit because for some reason what they ithnk matters to me now and I fucking hate it htis is so fucking hard 

**Goro: ** when di di I get like this wha tthe fuck is wrong with me   
  
  | 

**Akira:** Truthfully, I've been meaning to share this letter for a while now. It was difficult to write, but it also became important to share with you.

**Goro: ** thabkk you

**Goro: ** Thank you  
  
**Goro: ** Truthfully, I've been meaning to share this letter for a while now. It was difficult to write, but it also became important to share with you.

**Goro: ** As I said, I can't ask that you accept it and I own't ask that you forgiv eme, but I needed to get it out and to you.

**Goro: ** And I sweater Kurusu isn't responsible

**Goro: ** Swear, even

**Goro: ** You can get rid of me now

| 

**Akira:** ♥  
  
**Ryuji: ** the hell could we kick u after that dude

**Futaba: ** lmao right wtf??

**Haru: ** It's not that simple

**Ann: ** akechi...

**Futaba: ** i mean defo gonna kick but

**Makoto: ** We didn't invite you to haze.

**Makoto: ** Even if you "issued an apology," I wanted to hear what you had to say. 

**Haru: ** Me too

**Ann: ** yeah!

**Yusuke: ** Agreed.

**Ann: ** idk what else akira shared with you other than the phoenix rangers thing cuz like

**Ann:** he just sent us your link with no explanation

**Ann: ** so…

| 

**Akira:** sweater me akechi goro

**Goro: ** youre incorrigibel 

**Akira:** morgana says you have earned one (1) free paw touch

**Goro: ** Absofuckinglutely nothing about me is simple

**Goro: ** And how soon does that expire

**Akira:** me omw with coffee as we speak

**Akira:** nyever

**Goro: ** I'll treasure it

**Goro: ** Don't screw with me right now you are tremendously far and I am tremendously uspet

**Goro: ** upset

**Akira:** ♥♥♥  
  
**Akira:** goro says he's black y/n

**Goro: ** He only conveyed that you wished to speak with me.

**Ann: ** NO

**Yusuke: ** Undecided as of yet.

**Ann: ** makoto has to be black remember her metaverse outfit???

**Makoto: ** We did.

**Makoto: ** But we're all individuals, so I'm sure we have different things to say.

**Akira:** remember my metaverse outfit ;) ann ;)

|    
  
**Ryuji: ** ANN JSUT SPIT CREPE LAL OVER THE TABLE

**Haru: ** I'll speak for myself. I've read your message and I need some time to process it.

**Ann: ** PLEASE AKIRA LET ME LIVE ONE DAY OF MY HUMAN LIFE

**Makoto: ** Yeah, I'm the same as Haru.

**Goro: …** Understood.

**Ann: ** GORO I WILL FORGIVE YOU IF YOU PAY FOR A NEW CREPE

**Ryuji: ** Y R U MAKING HIM PAY U FOR UR OWN LIFE MISTAKES

**Ryuji: ** USE UR OWN DAMN $ U HAVE A JOB

**Ryuji: ** hey AKECHI u still in Tokyo rite i'm paying for ur crepe

**Ann: ** BYE RYUJI??

**Goro: ** I'm… not really a fan of sweets. 

| 

**Goro: ** Akira.

**Akira:** it's okay bb you're my #1  
  
**Ryuji: ** time for ramen dude

**Yusuke: ** Hm...

**Yusuke: ** That sushi buffet...

**Futaba: ** i'm going to need time too. i trust akira and your correct featherman opinion but… yeah.

**Futaba: ** response pending. 

**Akira:** fatty tunya

**Ryuji: ** I CANT PAY 4 THAT SHIT

**Goro: ** Thank you.

**Goro: ** … Sushi is a prospect to which I am always open.

**Yusuke: ** Akira. 

**Yusuke: ** We never had a party for Akechi joining the team.

**Goro: ** Haha...

**Futaba: ** uhh for good reason

**Akira:** lemme just write and mail y'all a check

**Futaba: ** no offense

| 

**Akira:** hint: accept the chocolate taco-pancake of friendship

**Goro: ** You make it sound disgusting.

**Akira:** perfect for your instagram  
  
**Yusuke: ** You must simply skip school to visit us.

**Yusuke: ** Surely you can still pull that off. 

**Akira:** parents said i can swing by next break

**Futaba: ** WHAT!?

**Futaba: ** THAT'S SO SOON

**Ann: ** AAA Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

**Futaba: ** did you tell sojiro already?!

**Ryuji: ** NICE

**Futaba: ** did you pack mona?!

**Yusuke: ** Excellent.

**Yusuke: ** I will forgive Akechi at the feast wherein we induct a new member of the kurusu akira protection squad.

**Goro: ** Oh, for your name.

**Goro: ** Akira said you were trying to pun.

**Goro: ** "Daybreakers"? 

**Futaba: ** ooo

**Haru: ** Oh!

**Goro: ** The harbingers of a new dawn.

**Ryuji: ** wtf does that mean

**Ann: ** ooohhhh i love it

**Ryuji: ** O SHIT

**Makoto: ** Admittedly cool...

| 

**Goro: ** When are you next in Tokyo?  
  
→ Goro left **kurusu akira protection squad**

|     
  
**Futaba: ** o

**Futaba: ** figures

**Makoto: ** Probably for the better.

**Haru: ** Yes… I don't think I could handle him in here much longer

**Haru: ** This is like my virtual Leblanc

**Yusuke: ** That is an apt way of putting it.

**Akira:** you guys are the best

**Akira:** you know that?

**Futaba: ** you could stand to tell me more often!

**Ann: ** we are the best it's true

**Ryuji: ** u know it

**Yusuke: ** Yes.

**Haru: ** Cheers!

**Makoto: ** Cheers.

| 

**Akira:** o

**Goro: ** You wanted me to stay?

**Akira:** that's not for me to decide

**Goro: ** It isn't.

**Akira:** maybe when i'm in tokyo

**Akira:** ann is serious about her crepes y'know

**Goro: ** Maybe.  
  
  | 

**Akira:** hey

**Akira:** can i call?

**Goro: ** Right now?

**Akira:** yeah.

**Goro: ** Yes, okay  
  
**Author's Note:**

> > [...] I have had my heart changed if not stolen; you have seen what revitalized empathy does to a criminal: It kills. A poison for which I can assume only death is the terminating antidote. Even sleep is relentless.   
>  I have been reading on how to be better.   
>  And so this: From the depths of my changed heart, I am issuing you a well-owed apology.    
>  You do not have to accept it.   
> 


End file.
